Loud Mute
by JadedSkyCat
Summary: Raising a mute would have been difficult for any parent but for Nana, she wouldn't change his son for anything...and Tsuna's friends wouldn't have Tsuna any other way than being his usual quiet self.
1. Chapter 1

Loud Mute

Summary: Raising a mute would have been difficult for any parent but for Nana, she wouldn't change his son for anything...and Tsuna's friends wouldn't have Tsuna any other way than being his usual quiet self.

* * *

Chapter 1: Protect

It took not even a second for Iemitsu to declare that his newborn son, Tsunayoshi, was the cutest child he had ever seen. With big round honey-brown eyes and rosy lips, Tsuna, his nickname, was a cute baby though it worried the blond man how quiet his son was.

Tsuna hadn't cried even once after being born to the world and it seemed to be permanent. The doctor had stated that there was minor complication which caused his son's vocal cords to be damaged as soon as he was born.

Iemitsu had dreaded for the future of his son. He knew people would be coming at him if it was slip that he was part of the Vongola Famiglia and he had feared that his son wouldn't make a noise and would just be found dead by the next day.

He didn't want that to happen so even if it hurt him, he had chosen to go to Italy and to focus in mafia so that he could prevent Tsuna from being chosen as a candidate to be the heir of the Vongola Family.

This way, no one would track his wife and his son. He had chosen to disappear to his son's childhood for his safety. Nana, his wife, would be sad at it but he didn't want to find either of his two precious people dying on him. He'd rather they resented him for leaving than they died for staying.

He would protect his family.

* * *

Sawada Nana sighed, trailing at the photo in her hand. She missed Iemitsu deeply and she didn't what she had done wrong. They were happy together and they had finally gained a child of their own.

But was it only Nana, who was thinking of it? Was it only her, who had thought that having a child—no mater if he was mute—was a blessing? Had she been the only one to have loved the thought of raising a child?

She couldn't blame her son—she loved Tsuna far too much—but she couldn't help think if they never had a child, would Iemitsu not have gone himself in work? Would he still be here with her?

Tears fell down from her face and her usually cheerful self was drowning with sadness and loneliness. She never did notice the small figure watching her silently in the dark.

Tsuna didn't like to see his mother cry because he knew that tears meant bad things happened and he didn't want bad things. He wanted to see his mother happy again but he didn't know how to get his mother's attention.

He couldn't speak and he was not allowed to touch anything—except a few—due to his habit of breaking anything that his little hands had taken.

His honey-brown eyes glanced at the things he was allowed to touch and smiled brightly as an idea went to him. He walked into a corner and started doing what he did best. He painted on the wall.

Colorful and full of life, he dipped his hand in a paint and wrote in the wall the word he loved best. It was the first word that his mother taught him to write.

He smiled at his masterpiece and went to his mother, who still hadn't noticed him. He lightly tapped his mother for attention.

Nana stared at her son with watery eyes and watched as the child cutely made funny faces. She smiled softly, knowing this was his way of comforting her without words. She felt a touch from her hand and she was confused when the child gestured to follow him but did as told.

She didn't know what to make out of the painting in the wall but it made him cry with happy tears. It was a simply thing, really. It was just one word but for Nana, it meant the world.

Written on the wall with colorful background was the word "Protect".

Nana knew for a certain that her son—small and young as he was—wanted to protect their little family and it made her think of Iemitsu. She was just certain that her husband was around the world to protect them. Her intuition told her and she was never wrong.

From what? She didn't know but one thing's for sure...

Nana patted Tsuna's head in approval. "Really, like father like son," she said fondly and kissed her child's forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, family and friendship fluff, hope you guys like it~ Anyway, I'm accepting any request for what chapter's you guys want so let it rip!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reborn

Iemitsu had been receiving letters from Nana as of late but he had never once tried to read them. It was cowardly but he had feared whatever his wife had to say to him. He was sure she was angry and he didn't blame her. She had every right to be angry at him for leaving her as soon as they had gained a child, a mute son.

She would probably think he was some bastard who hated the fact that his son was mute and even if it wasn't the truth, his actions reflected it.

He didn't hate Tsuna nor did he find it dismaying that his couldn't speak. He had already fallen in love at first sight to his baby boy as soon as he had held him for the first time. What kind of father—no, man—was he if he let this minor issue bothered him?

What he was fearing and considering the most was the Vongola. He knew that Tsuna had the Vongolo blood running in his veins—he was a descendant of Vongola Primo himself—and he was pure and innocent, so untouched by the sins and wrath of mafia. Despite the lack of training—or strength for the matter—Tsuna was the ideal and needed heir for the corrupted and bloodied Vongola Family so that they could regain their original purpose.

So the blond wouldn't regret his decision in staying away. He would hate that he was not there in his son's growth but he would not regret his decision. He wouldn't make any contact with his family until it was safe, until the heir to the Vongola was announced, until he was sure that Tsuna wouldn't be a candidate to be a mafia boss.

However, it certainly didn't mean that Nana and Tsuna couldn't contact him or that the blond couldn't read their letters. He was just a fool who didn't want to know what they had felt in his abundant.

Yes, it was cowardly but he was a coward fool, who knew that his two most important people would resent and hate him for what he had done and he didn't want to see, hear or know them. Ignorance was bliss after all.

"Boss, there's a letter for you again," a light brown-haired woman dropped another letter to the already tall pile of letters and fixed her eyeglasses. "You know, boss, if I had to comment, you should read at least one of those letters sent by your wife."

Said boss grumbled in disagreement and shook his head while another feminine voice said roughly, "Give it up, Oregano. That idiot is too stubborn for his own good."

"You're right about that, Lal Mirch," Oregano stared at the other person and sighed. "Still, it would be nice if he stop being an idiot and man up."

"It wouldn't be Iemitsu if he isn't an idiot," Lal snorted and fixed her gun while counting how many letter Iemitsu received on that day. She smirked a little, "Twenty letters already? That's make eighty letters this week. The idiot's wife is really devoted."

"The idiot is right here and he is your boss," Iemitsu glared at his two subordinate. "So don't talk like I'm not there or call me an idiot!"

The two woman just stared at hi blankly before shrugging at the words. They left soon after a long teasing and mocking to their boss.

The blond Mafioso sighed in his seat. It was hard when the other male members of CEDEF weren't there. The female members were hard to get along with and they would often comment about something concerning anything that catched their eyes.

On another note, he trailed down at the letters Nana delivered. They were right. He needed to read even just one of them. He needed to reply as well though actually, he had already written some drafts of the letter he wanted to send. It was just they weren't any good and he just left them be. He never send even one letter.

Finally, a deity had enough and made it possible to deliver said letters to Nana and Tsuna by the end of the day in the form of the greatest hitman.

Reborn sneaked in the room without the other finding out and took those unsent letters. He had been asked—AKA, annoyed to hell until he agreed—by a fellow Arcobaleno about the blond's idiocy again and that he had to give those letters to Iemitsu's wife.

He quickly went out of the room after getting the letters and went on the journey to Japan. It was time to meet the CEDEF boss's family though he was more interested in meeting the guy's son than the wife. Iemitsu had personally cut of any contact with the two to protect the little guy and Reborn was intrigued.

What had caused the idiot to not make his son the heir to the Vongola like he wanted to?

His question was easily answered when he had met the Sawada residents.

* * *

Reborn knew Iemitsu acted out of hand in some cases and it only made things worse but he knew he was no fool. When he had laid his eyes on the blond's family in Namimori, especially the small boy, he knew that the guy had done something that—while indirectly a betrayal to the Famiglia—was what a father should do.

At first, it was noticeable how quiet the boy was though sometimes if the hitman observed him further, it would lead to the boy being anxious. His intuition was strong at a young age but that was it. Other than the High Intuition, the boy showed no potential of being useful to the Vongola.

This child, Tsunayoshi, was even mute. Reborn had an idea it was the main reason why Iemitsu tried to protect them. Having no voice would be dangerous if the boy was in trouble and needed help. The boy would have been more of a burden to the Vongola.

However, his observation was meaningless after he had come in contact with the two Sawada.

Despite being alone, the woman, Nana, held the small family together. She still talked about Iemitsu to the child, making the child know that he still had a father out there. She explained things to the boy that were not known to other children. She raised her son with love, care and discipline.

In exchange, Tsuna listened to her mother wholeheartedly. He believed everything his mother said—or tried to. The boy's intuition let him know that when Nana talked about his mother, it was sometimes a lie yet he never questioned it.

Reborn felt a tug in his side and looked at Tsuna, who had done it. "What?" he watched as honey-brown eyes stared at the kitchen before going back to him with nervousness and determination—an odd combination, it was.

It was supposed to be impossible to communicate with a mute without papers with words they want to hear when the mute was too young to know how to write but for this boy in front of him just by looking at his eyes, the hitman knew want he had wanted.

'Let's eat together,' those honey-brown eyes with hinted orange told a story in them.

"Ah," he ate with child, noting how his face showed him more emotions than any words did. He knew that it was there, the untapped potential that would lead to be the greatest and he wanted to train it himself. Let him drown himself to the small yet bright powerful Sky.

And there, Reborn knew that Iemitsu wasn't just protecting his family—this Tsunayoshi—from rival families but he was also protecting him from the Vongola.

His dark orbs watched the woman read the letters that he had given. He wondered what was written in them but then smiled softly at this family, already having an idea.

"That idiot, he just ranked up...from the Mafioso to a father. No matter how much of an idiot he was, he was a father."

* * *

A/N: Augh...this chapter stressed me because a part of me hates Iemitsu in the canon but in here, it's like I like him... Haaa, let's see...Reborn's done, I should go for the guardian now...or should I go with Nono or other characters? Iemitsu, perhaps? Ah, decisions...decisions~ Anyway, hope you guys like it! (You know, Reborn seems to be OOC in this chapter, did I fail his character?)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Giotto

Tsuna was confused but nonetheless happy that her mother was practically glowing with life and joy after receiving those dirty and crumpled letters from that weird baby named Reborn. He was thankful for the baby. It was a long time he had seen it. His mother was good at pretending to be happy but something in Tsuna's always told him if she's faking it or lying about something.

He had a feeling those letters were from his father but he wasn't so sure. He didn't remember his father that much though he could say he remembered a loud and cheerful voice and the brightest blond hair he had ever seen though that didn't count since he only knew one person with blond hair.

Actually...

Tsuna blinked a few times before confirming that he wasn't hallucinating anything and that his eyes were really seeing a slightly transparent blond, much brighter than his father's hair, man in front of him.

Their eyes met and he noted that the other had sharp yet warm orange eyes filled with surprise that just caused him to flush. He never had other people glance at him with such kindness and care, except for his family.

"You can see me?" the deep and soft whisper of the other made him nod. He saw a slight smile from the other and he watched as the ghostly figure walked towards him carefully and slowly as to not scare him.

And Tsuna didn't why but he wasn't scared like he thought he should be. The stranger was like a ghost or might even be a ghost and he had always feared them but this person didn't scare. In fact, he felt safer to this man than he was with anyone else.

It made him guilty and shameful because shouldn't he feel this way to his parents, not with this stranger?

A hand lovingly patted his head, almost as if the owner knew what he was thinking and was comforting him, telling him that he did nothing wrong.

It made the child smiled toothily at the older man, who melted at the cute sight.

* * *

Giotto had always visited his previous descendants so it was no wonder that he had watched over the small brunet but this was the first time, he had been seen much less by a child. Tsunayoshi or Tsuna, the son of another of his descendants, was a very lovely child, if people took out the shyness.

He was also the cutest and most adorable yet. The Vongola Primo could just imagine that this child's future being bright.

His amused orange eyes followed the small figure took a step forward and tried to touch his much taller body and he chuckled lightly when the boy beamed—so brightly the sun would jealous—at being able to touch something solid. His eyes continued to watch as Tsuna once again looked at him adoringly and in awe like some puppy and its master.

Giotto felt like committing a crime right there. He was tempted to kidnap the kid and present him to his friends. It was amazing, really, how a child so young could be this cute was illegal.

It was also amazing that those big innocent eyes told people of what the child was thinking. It was an open book that in a back of the blond man's head, he feared that it would be the child's downfall as well as his strength.

'Mister, who are you? What are you?' those orbs just reflected easily.

Merrily, his smile widened, "Giotto. My name is Giotto, child."

And he was once again awarded by a melting smile.

'My name is Tsuna! Nice to meet you!'

* * *

If first words were what parents were always waiting for, then what would a mother wait for a mute child? Giotto had found the answer after a day of observing his descendant.

Tsuna had always liked painting to express himself, other than his eyes. His artworks were so colorful, childlike, innocent, pure and so much like Tsuna. They represented him and the ghostly man had find every painting beautiful and enchanting.

But it wasn't just the colors that made the painting beautiful.

There were words in them. He could see the not overly well-written kanji of "protect" in almost all the works. It was just one word and anyone could tell that the child was still not good in writing it. However, it applied to the same principle of a baby's first word.

Since Tsuna was mute and couldn't say his first word, then his first word was the first word he had written, protect.

For a moment, Giotto would have wished that this child wouldn't become part of the mafia. He was getting attached quickly to the child that it would trouble him in the future. He was simply a memory or ghost of the past as long s the Vongola Rings were still intact or the famiglia was still growing.

He would have to leave his descendant.

The others were even getting suspicious as to where he was going. It wouldn't take long before they found out about the truth, about Tsunayoshi.

A small delicate hand tugged him out of his thoughts and his confused orange eyes settled at the small form below. He noted that the child was carrying a paintbrush. He smiled, "Do you want to paint together?"

Determinedly, he shook his head and pointed at him then, presented the brush.

"You want me to paint alone?"

Honey-brown eyes narrowed and a pout was formed, 'No.'

Giotto thought deeply about the pointing gesture. "You, I, me, mine," he paused for a second before muttering with uncertainty. "Name? Were you talking about my name?"

Tsuna grinned brightly, nodding and cutely gave the brush, his big eyes flashing purely, 'Paint your name!'

Still confused at the situation, the Primo did as told. Then, he was surprised to see that Tsuna had tried copying his handwriting.

His mind went into overload.

Tsuna was trying to copy his name.

No, he was learning his second word.

And it was Giotto's name, not his mother or father.

Giotto put a hand in his face that was slightly red with embarrassment and happiness.

"Seriously, it's illegal to be this cute."

* * *

A/N: ...oh my Kami! What the?! How did this turn into something this?! I was originally going for all the First Generation (heck, I wanted to write Hibari first) but then, it just turns out to be Giotto and it turns into this... Kami, I must be growing crazy for writing this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hibari Kyoya

Giotto didn't think he was possessive of Tsuna or a possessive person at heart until he met Hibari Kyoya, a descendant of his good friend, Alaude.

Or rather, until the brunet had charmed the quiet boy and was admiring someone else than the blond man...

He was there when the two had met. It was the afternoon and Giotto was watching Tsuna play alone in the park, his mother just by the corner with a sad smile. It broke the man's heart that such a sweet boy like his descendant didn't had any friends because of his conditions, that people couldn't look past the disability and see the amazing boy he was.

His mother knew about this as well and tried to fix it by encouraging other kids to play with Tsuna but it was in vain when they realized that he couldn't speak. This was the fifth time it failed and the small boy was left alone to play in the park.

"Sawada-san?" a somehow familiar but still unknown voice made the golden-haired man look away from the lone boy and he stared confusedly at the young woman with silver blond hair, who was walking towards Nana with a black-haired boy.

Delight seemed to reflect in those slightly older brown eyes, the female Sawada smiled brightly at the two, "Ah, Raven-san! It's been a long time since we've seen each other. Is that Little Kyoya-kun? How he have grown into a cute boy!"

Only the ghost figure seemed to notice the irritated twitch of said boy at the comment as the two mothers smiled in agreement. Giotto was sure that the woman and the boy was a descendant of Alaude, appearance-wised and personality-wised by how they seemed to be emotionless. Th boy was more likely as he didn't look like he wanted to be here.

"Yes, it's been a while, Nana-chan," Raven slightly looked around with curiosity. "I've heard you had gotten a son as well. Where is he?"

The brunette deflated sadly at the thought of her lone son in the swings before she let a hopeful glance at the boy named Kyoya. "I'll call him," she turned to her boy, who was watching with confused and curious eyes. So far, it was good that her son didn't seem to be scared at the two newcomers. "Tsu-kun, come here! I want you to meet some people."

Without any further actions, Tsuna did as told and moved towards his mother with a wholehearted trust. It made the Vongola Primo smiled at the good relationship between the mother and son. There were slightly few times he could see them in his era and it wasn't as strong as this.

The small child pressed his body against his mother and hid from the strangers shyly. He would slightly look at the two before ducking back as soon as he noticed they were staring at them, causing the blond man to think about kidnapping again. The boy was too cute for his own good.

"This is my son, Tsunayoshi," Nana introduced proudly. "He's a little shy but he's such a sweetheart."

The other woman agreed with him while the other child merely stared. "He's so cute," she cooed adoringly and almost nostalgically. "He's almost like you in many ways. You were the most timid girl when we were children."

The silver blonde moved down and smiled pleasantly to the shy boy, "Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun, my name is Raven. It's nice to meet you."

Honey-brown orbs looked at the woman in hesitation and glanced at the encouragement Nana and Giotto were giving him. His lip curved up a little and he stared at Raven again with eyes saying 'nice to meet you, too' before hiding his face.

"Nana-chan," the woman's grey eyes went to her friend, who nodded at the silent question before turning back to the boy. A small smile made its way to her face. "He's amazing."

The Hibari Family were always known for their quiet personalities. It took time for them to create a way to talk to other people as they were not the types to open their mouth and start a conservation. Usually, their actions would be enough for people to know what they're talking about but sometimes, people misunderstood their actions.

So to find someone—a mute—as young as Tsuna expressed himself like an open sky. It was astonishing. That smile made it more astounding. It was a smile that would draw people in though some might not see it. Only those who mattered would see past the disability and be lucky to have this child by their side.

Raven stared at her son and knew that Kyoya would be one of this people and unseen by only one, Giotto had a feeling that was the case as well.

* * *

"You don't speak," that was the first thing Hibari Kyoya had said to one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Their parents had left them alone to play with each other and for the past minutes, they had been quiet. The black-haired boy observed his companion and noted how alike a rabbit the brunet was. "But your eyes are like an open book."

Blinking innocently, those honey-brown eyes had question in them, 'Why do you say that?'

And it greatly made the older boy curious and slightly awe. This was the first time he had met someone communicating by their eyes like it was normal. His family might be like that at times but the message were not clearly sent. However, for this child, it was loud and clear like he was truly speaking.

"You're different," Kyoya muttered, unsure of how to describe the other. "You're like a plant-eater."

Tsuna moved closer to the boy shyly and curiously, tilted his head, 'Plant-eater?'

The raven head stared for a minute before looking for a stick. He gestured the smaller boy to follow him to the sandbox. "This is a plant-eater, a rabbit," he drew a picture of a rabbit and then, wrote its kanji. "Rabbits eat plants and hide from other animals, especially meat-eaters. They're quiet and easy to scare like you."

The younger boy took intense stare at the writings, which the other boy noted.

"Do you want to try writing it?" the Hibari child pointed at the kanji of the rabbit and waved the stick in front of the boy for him to take. "Here."

Kyoya was shocked and frozen when Tsuna beamed at him happily with such brightness and pureness. His surprise then turned into amazement for the boy who kept on doing unexpected stuffs as said boy stubbornly tried to copy the kanji.

"I've decided," usually cold grey eyes turned into a passionate determination like he was talking about training and fights. "From now on, you'll be my pet, my rabbit and as your master, I'll take care of you!"

Not knowing the meaning of such words, said 'pet' smiled vibrantly with honey-brown orbs flashing in agreement.

And so the start of the unusual friendship of Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

Nana was thrilled that his son gained his first friend and Giotto tried. He really tried hard to feel the same way but he was failing miserably. He didn't like it. That boy, who was descendant of his friend, was a bad influence for his descendant. This Kyoya would deflower his poor tuna—figuratively speaking though it could probably mean literally in the future—

—No, he was not going there.

The former mafia boss would not allow it. Never mind the fact that his descendant was not into the same gender, he was not going to allow anyone to date his descendant until Tsuna had hit thirty at most. Female or male didn't really matter for the blond as long as the age limit was there.

And no, he wasn't being paranoid and crazy for thinking ahead. The two children were only four and six, respectively.

The generations this days were more advanced than in the past. Although, in his era, the teenage phase was worse with how young a person could marry at the age of 16...at least if he remembered right.

"What are you eating?" sharp orange eyes watched the two intently and narrowed when the raven head continued to speak, staring at the thin bread in the smaller mouth. "Pocky?"

Tsuna nodded, making Kyoya hum in deep thought and Giotto could just drop his jaws with the younger boy's action. "Sweet," the boy licked his lips and took another bite at the bread, causing the smaller boy to blush at the closeness. "I like it."

While the two mothers were squealing at the cuteness of their children, Giotto was fuming in anger and protectiveness and a little possessiveness.

The Vongola Primo definitely did not like the new kid one bit.

* * *

A/N: Haha! This is somehow going in a shonen-ai path but naah, this is friendship and family fluff only. And so I did Hibari first, I wonder who's next... First gen, tenth gen or others? Fun fact! This chapter is because I had finally gotten to eat pocky again! Ah, I love it and I wish I can eat it always but it's kind of expensive for me...


	5. Chapter 5

Omake One

In an alternate world, where animals are the main characters of the story, Nana is a brown mother cat and Iemitsu is her beloved husband though it is always a wonder to most as to why a cat will marry a lion—never mind the fact that it should be technically impossible—and how they receive a cub or kitten.

Tsunayoshi is a healthy kitten—well, taking out the fact that he seems to be unusually incapable of speaking in any way. He is normally shy and kind to everyone.

Ultimately, he's the "cutest damn thing in the world that everyone wants to kidnap him"—title by the people around him. Fortunately, it only works on few people who actually looks past his timid personality and his muteness.

Unfortunately, those people are the most dangerous, possessive, annoying, interesting, weirdest, unusual, protective, powerful—and any other adjectives similar—bunch who seems to have their own kind of obsession for the poor mute kitten.

* * *

Now, normally, it will be strange to see animals of all kinds—small and big—following one small kitten like a slave to his master, right? But the people—or animals—of Namimori have already come into their mind that it is normal if said kitten is named as Tsunayoshi.

The small animal shivers uncomfortably at the stares of newcomers of the village, who are not used to it and those animals that have already known of the situation will just shake their heads when Tsuna's harem—a name that just goes to their mind at sight—will cuddle the guy though there are some who settles with glaring at the newcomers instead.

If they also see the so-called harem carrying an electric fan or whipping up some wind in summer season or carrying a warm blanket or sharing heat via the body, then they will not even bat an eyebrow. They are used to the attics after the brown kitten had found his friends.

Of course, there are some cases where others envy the animal for those animals in the harem are drop dead handsome and beautiful. They try to do something to him—emphasis on the word "try"—but they can't even go near or look at Tsuna without getting maimed, growled out, and downright, attacked.

It is also a known knowledge that people can't kidnap the mute animal no matter what reason. Not only does he have people who will kill to get him back but he also have this strange ability to charm his captors. Just ask his other friend and they'll be guilty of such thing.

The funny part? Tsunayoshi doesn't even know the effect he has to other people.

* * *

"Juudaime, are you cold?" a silver leopard cat asked in concern, taking note that the smaller cat by his side was shivering none stop. "Do you want to warm you up?"

Tsuna didn't form any answer and it worried the others greatly. Usually, they will get a nod or a shake. A black dog lightly tapped his forehead to the other's forehead and exclaimed in worry, "He's burning up!"

Time seemed to stop at the statement and then, chaos occurred. Several animals just acted out of hand with their worry before it was broken by a whimper of the sick cat. Opening his caramel eyes, the cat stared at his friends dazedly. He smiled beautifully and purred at the closest animal in his right, a black liger—a hybrid of a male lion and a female tiger.

Said liger didn't even bat an eyebrow and merely took the purring cat in his arms despite the heated glares at his actions. "Trashes, I'm going ahead," he stated as a matter-of-fact and left before anyone could comment.

The abandoned animals could stare at the spot where he disappeared with a speed of light and cursed hybrid mentally—or physically in some cases.

"VOOOII! Shitting boss! Get back here with the damn brat!"

"BASTARD! GET YOUR PAWS OFF JUUDAIME!"

However, there were some animals, who just watched in amusement at the whole situation.

"Kufufu, you're not going to follow your dear student, Arcobaleno?" a snowy owl asked, his two-colored eyes watching the silver leopard cat and the coydog—mixed breed of a coyote and a dog.

The proud lion only chuckled at the question and replied with an inquiry of his own.

"Well, would you rather be stuck with Tsuna in his heat?"

* * *

Normally, Xanxus wouldn't regret any decisions that he had made but he was admitting that this was his worst decision ever but then again, he never expected the small cat to be in heat—the animal was even a male for Kami's sake!

Tsuna purred silently and moved closer to the other's stomach. He layed himself on top of the larger body and looked straight in those red orbs with his caramel eyes. He smiled—the smile that could take over the world if he wished for it—and the liger wondered if this was a punishment or a curse.

The cat's brown tail swing back and forth in glee while the brown cat ears made the larger animals want to touch them.

"Damn, it should be fucking illegal to be this cute," Xanxus muttered, feeling a blush was surfacing before he just gave up on thinking at all. He held the smaller cat in his arms and slept with him somewhere in a dark alley.

Again, if someone saw them, he or she would just deemed it as a normal thing and if it was someone in the harem, well, then all hell would break loose.

* * *

A/N: Short, huh? But it is a special chapter! Anyway, I got this idea when I was writing a PM for a reviewer... What do you guys think? And yeah... It's the borderline of shounen-ai and friendship! Kami, I think I should stop with the fanservice or this might turn into yaoi! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Family

What Giotto had predicted was right. His friend had really gotten suspicious of his unusual disappearance—not to mention, the number of days they caught the guy daydreaming when he's present—and of course, the first to act was always his loyal best friends, G and Asari Ugetsu.

At least, the blond Mafioso wouldn't expect his descendant to be traumatized yet. The two were after all the most reasonable type out of all his Guardians...in some cases.

* * *

G was expecting worse had come since his blond friend had stopped appearing for at least a month by now but he clearly never thought he'd lived—technically, he was already dead but still—to see the guy, he had followed and respected with his life, having a glaring competition to some brat that looked like a mini-Alaude.

Now, the first thing that crossed the two newcomers were "how did the brat/boy see Giotto" but then, they just guessed it had something to do with the black-haired boy being a descendant though that was still a surprise itself. Normally, even some of their descendants couldn't see them unless they willed it.

So they moved to the next question: "Why was Giotto and the little boy glaring at each other?"

A slight movement let them see the cause and they couldn't held back the gasps that escaped their mouths.

The boy, no older than four, was the exact copy of their boss except for the hair color and eyes and he was staring at them with big innocent eyes that they never thought of seeing in their life.

"Giotto?" G almost wondered if the boy was really his dear friend but then again, Giotto was already standing—or flouting—and looking like his old self. "No, a descendant..."

Pair of golden hue reflected surprised at the sight of the two ghostly males. "G? Ugetsu?" the blond muttered, trying to hide a smaller figure,which the two noted suspiciously. "What are you two doing here?"

The red-haired male was tempted to twitch. "We should be asking you that," he stated tensely. "We were wondering and worrying why you haven't gone back for weeks now so we came to see you,who is just playing with kids..."

"Seriously, Giotto, what the he—"

Ugetsu cleared his throat, interrupting the curse and side-glanced the children who were watching intently and the message to not swear or fight in front of children was sent because the irritated male backed down and simply glared at his sheepish boss.

The Vongola Primo was right to be apologetic. He never really did notice the days that went by since he was making sure the ungrateful brat—Kyoya smirked in triumph as if he knew that Giotto was displeased with him—would do nothing to his descendant.

However, he never got the chance to say something. Tsuna made his appearance to the two newcomers and with unusual found courage, he tried to look intimidating to the people, who seemed to make his ghostly friend sad.

'Don't bully Giotto-san!' he surprised everyone else when his eyes shined brightly with a hint of orange hue in them. 'Fighting is bad!'

Blinking, G and Ugetsu found themselves oddly following the silent order and relaxing in the boy's presence. They stared at each other before looking at the blond man who looked smug.

"How—? Did he—?" they couldn't even dare to think that someone else, other than the person they had followed until they died, could make them obey.

And Giotto smiled, "It's because it's Tsuna."

Somehow, the two Guardians found themselves believing this simple words.

* * *

The next to investigate—because now, G and Ugestu were also failing to come back—were the other three Guardians, Lampo, Alaude and Knuckle and again, they weren't expecting to see Giotto and G having glaring competition with some brat, who looked like Alaude while Ugetsu was playing with a mini-Giotto.

It didn't take a while to notice the darkening intent of one annoyed Cloud Guardian.

"So this is what makes three adults run away from their responsibilities?" Alaude scowled at his boss and the other two. "I don't really have time for slackers, Primo. You three do realize the amount of works that you left behind and that we had to do them for you three, don't you?"

G stopped glaring at Kyoya, feeling slightly guilty and coughed in embarrassment at forgetting something important, "Something important came out."

"Really?" the silver blond raised an eyebrow and stared at the two children, noting with mild interest that they're descendants. "Like babysitting children?"

"You know, if you guys were going to slack, you should have invited me," Lampo commented at the silent answer of the three males. "I wouldn't like babysitting but it's much better than being stuck with works. You know, they say people get peace when they die but all I got is plain hard work."

"I think that what they did were only right," Knuckle walked toward the two children, blinking in confusion when the taller boy tried to shield the brunet from sight. He smiled at the protectiveness finding it adorable to find two children close to each other. "May the God bless these children."

What surprised them was when the black-haired boy did an exact imitation of Alaude's scowl, "Who are you people?"

A hand was immediately by the boy's side to calm him down and the three Guardians watched in interest as the smaller boy stared down at the other with eyes telling, 'Don't fight. Be nice.'

Hibari was not one to obey but with big innocent eyes like Tsuna's, he backed down and settled with glaring at the newcomers instead.

Normally cold eyes narrowed in slight amazement. "A mute?" Alaude guessed, getting disbelief eyes from the two who didn't know the fact. "I'd never thought a descendant of yours will be a mute, Primo."

Giotto smiled fondly and patted said mute's head, "Yes, it's a shock but I wouldn't want Tsuna any other way."

"You're attached," deadpanned the other.

"Giotto," Knuckle and Lampo didn't know what to say to their boss. It was always a bad thing for dead people like to get attached with the living.

Pair of honey-brown eyes merely stared at them with hinted orange and they held their breaths. In those eyes, the message was clear.

'Are you enemies of Giotto-san?' hardened with protectiveness and determination, he frowned. 'Then, I won't allow you get near him!'

"He's amazing, isn't he?"

The Guardians didn't dare say to Giotto that he wore a fatherly smile.

* * *

"Well, isn't this just interesting?" Daemon Spade chuckled, finding the whole picture hilarious. He was just going back after some time and he had noticed that everyone was missing. He had only known to follow trails and it led him to the Sawada Family.

His amused eyes took in the small brunet cuddling with the glaring Cloud Guardian.

"What are you doing here?" the other hissed out in anger, tightening his hold to the small boy protectively. Giotto and the others were currently trying to give a hard scolding to Kyoya in treating people. The brat had almost stolen Tsuna's first kiss.

"Nothing much," smirked the Mist Guardian. "I just wanted to know why you people are ignoring your duties... Didn't think it was caused of a descendant. I thought it was forbidden to keep in contact with our descendants?"

"It is forbidden," Alaude removed his glance at the other male and softened his cold eyes at the sleeping boy. "But he's an exception."

Daemon didn't know why everyone was getting attached with the mute boy. He didn't see what was so special of the child. He's "an exception" and "amazing". Those were the words to describe Sawada Tsunayoshi.

His confused glance once again watched the First Generation of Vongola try to protect the brunet from the black-haired boy—who was without a doubt Alaude's descendant—before it turned to the infamous boy.

"Just what do they see in you?" he asked, not expecting the other to hear but he did.

Confused caramel eyes stared down at him unnerving before the small body walked towards him.

Tsuna took out his hand for the older male to take and smiled almost timidly. He glanced at him with warmth and looked back at the other, almost to ask, 'Do you want to join in?'

Somehow, the dark-haired was taken back to the past where he simply followed Giotto for fun and didn't think of ever betraying the man. He unconsciously grabbed the hand.

The youngest boy smiled wider as if the clear sky itself that accepted all.

If others were to describe Tsuna as amazing or an exception, Daemon would never admit it but for him, the boy was "family".

* * *

A/N: Sorry for being late! School was hard as always and there was no internet so I couldn't log in. I can only write in school for like recess or break (class time if I'm lucky) but I'm too cautious that I might get caught... And yeah, the whole First Gen but I'm still going to write them one by one but first, I'm going with Tenth Gen!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Yamamoto Takeshi

In truth, Yamamoto Takeshi hated his mother. She was never there for him. She was always working and it wasn't even a reasonable reason as to why she wasn't home every time—his father was also working but he had never once ignored him. His father was always there when his mother wasn't.

He had thought he would continue to hate his mother and be envious of other children with loving mothers but he was wrong.

The Sawada Family proved him wrong.

* * *

It was simple, really. His mother was coming home after being gone for so long and Takeshi didn't anything to do with him so he stayed in a park more than usual. He knew this would dismay his father but he didn't have the heart to see his mother.

It didn't take long before he noticed a pair of mother and child—both with brown hair—and it sparked a green envy in him when he saw how they interacted.

The two were in their own world. There was no words required. They knew what each other wanted and they had tried to fulfill each other's desire. They looked very much like a perfect family—despite the absence of the father. It was obvious they had loved each other that it made Takeshi sick—envious, anger and jealous.

How he would like his mother to be like that...

His flared caramel eyes had turned to the family again and a surprise gasp was created by his lip when two innocent honey-brown eyes connected with his.

'Are you okay?'

There was no sound and yet, those orbs asked of him. It was too of a shock that he didn't notice he had shook his head in reply and it was all it took for the smaller boy to frown and tugged his mother's clothes for attention.

The young Yamamoto didn't know why but the other boy pointed at him and the young woman frowned in worry, glancing his way.

They both moved towards him and the raven head slightly became cautious. He wondered what they wanted from him or why they were coming for him.

"Hello, young one. My name is Nana and this is my son, Tsuna," the older female smiled pleasantly and he blinked. He didn't know what to say and just tried to smile.

"I'm Takeshi and hello?"

A hand made him stare at two big innocent eyes. 'Do you want to play with me?' he wondered how and why it was easy for the words unsaid to be revealed to him when there was no sound.

"Well, Tsu-kun seems to want to play with you," the mother—Nana, he corrected politely—smiled wider. "How about you two play with each other?"

It was the start of an awkward but amazing friendship between Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

It was nice. Nana was nice to him, always treating him like her son and it made Takeshi feel welcomed in the small family of two. His father was nice and all but sometimes, he could still be a little busy for his son. His mother was just gone for months and he didn't care anymore.

Tsuna was something else entirely than his mother. He was a mute but despite this handicapped, the brunet was everything a human could ever ask for.

He was shy, yes, and easy to scare, yes but he had big heart, wanting the happiness of others more than anything and it made the black-haired boy drawn like bees to a sweet honey, wanting to protect and preserve that innocence and kindness.

The Hibari Family and the ghost ancestors were just an amusing bonus that made his life brighter than ever. He had thought of just living with the Sawada Family.

However, the thought quickly vanished whenever Takeshi saw how he was hurting his father with his actions. He had to come in terms that he had his own family and despite disliking the woman, his mother was still his family.

"Takeshi-kun, are you fighting with your mother?" pausing at whatever he was doing, caramel eyes slightly dimmed. He knew that there was a time when Nana would ask about it. It wasn't that hard to figure out after all.

He only nodded at the question.

He was expecting to give an explanation but the woman did nothing like that and simply smiled in understanding. She motioned Tsuna to come to her.

With eyes unusually unhappy, she asked softly but still loud enough for the taller boy to hear, "Tsuna, do you hate your father?"

Tsuna's father...

Takeshi had never once met him in all the time he had stayed in the Sawada residence. He had seen the pictures of the unknown man and had thought he had died before Tsuna was born but he guessed it was otherwise.

Honey-brown orbs held nothing—absolutely empty—and it surprised the black-haired boy because the mute's eyes were always expressive. Slowly, he watched there flamed a certain emotion—sadness—filled with understanding and the smaller boy shook his head in answer.

"Nana-san?"

Takeshi didn't understand it and he was more confused when there were tears begging to fall in the woman by his side.

Said woman took deep breaths before explaining what occurred, "Takeshi-kun, my husband is alive but has been gone since the day, Tsu-kun was born."

The young Yamamoto froze at the revelation.

"Tsu-kun didn't grow up with a father by his side and though there was letters, it doesn't make up for the real thing. Tsu-kun never knew his father and yet, he understood why he did it and had chosen to love him instead of hate."

Tsuna didn't look sad and in fact, he was smiling, 'So why don't you?'

That was why Takeshi changed his perceptive. If Tsuna was able to come to love his father despite not being there, why was he hating his mother? Tsuna's father seemed even worse in his opinion and the boy wanted to cry for justice.

Why was the man not there? At least, his mother tried to come back every month or so. Tsuna was five now and that was a whole five years with a father! He resented the man and he knew the others resented him as well but they kept it hidden from Nana and Tsuna, who still loved the fool.

* * *

"Why did you change your reaction to me?" his mother had once asked, smiling at him with the knowledge of his hatred for her before.

Takeshi smiled fondly with slight sadness before looking at Tsuna and Nana, his mother following the example, "Because I realized that I haven't had the worst and the person, who had worse than mine, was willing to forgive and love."

"Because Tsuna has become my friend and he and Nana-san have set me right."

His mother smiled as well, "They're a great family..."

"Yes, they are."

'Now, if only that no-good father comes home and make them happy...'

* * *

A/N: A little sad, isn't it? Sorry, this weekend, I just didn't have a good day. I'm living with my grandparents (because of my school and then, I decided to go to my aunt to visit my brother and parents (I haven't been in contact for 3 straight weeks) but then when I was with them...well, they just left me home alone...dark and big house and all...made me slightly abandoned since they never told me where they were going but anyway, I'm fine now! I mean, I should be used to it since that's how it always been. Anyway, sorry for making this a sad chapter because of a minor thing! Promise next time is cute and happy stuffs since I'm back with my grandparents!

Funny thing is Takeshi seems to be hating Iemitsu, right? Well, I don't really like him but still, I think I need to justify his actions so I may bring out Nono or someone from the mafia next before going back to the Tenth Gen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Yamamoto Family

Watching his son play something akin to tug-of-war against the Hibari kid with the small Sawada being the rope was interesting to say the least—not to mention hilarious—though Yamamoto Tsuyoshi held back the chuckle that was forming in his mouth.

By his right, the three mothers, Sawada Nana, Hibari Raven and his wife, Amaya, were not even trying to hide their laughter.

Takeshi frowned at Kyoya, tugging Tsuna harder to his side. If Tsuyoshi didn't know any better, he would have thought it was a childish pout. However, he knew his son very well and he was certain that the boy was greatly annoyed.

"Let go of Tsuna! He's playing with me!"

Possessive was the word the old man could describe his son. It wasn't that well-known but his son didn't like anyone touching or taking away what he treasured. It was one of the traits he inherited from his mother, other then his love for baseball.

It seemed that Takeshi felt threatened by the presence of the other boy and didn't want to lose his only real friend. He couldn't really fault the child. The Hibari Family just had this effect to people.

That or his child simply cared for the Sawada boy and again, he couldn't blame his child. Tsunayoshi was the most pleasant individual he had known, next to the boy's mother. It pained him that the boy didn't have many friends, except Takeshi and Kyoya.

"You're not the boss of me, plant-eater," glared the Hibari boy, impassively taking the smallest boy in his arm. "Tsuna's my pet so I get to keep him."

A snicker escaped his mouth while the giggles grew louder. It amused him greatly that these two children—no older than five and seven respectively—were already staking claims that they didn't know the real meaning of such intent. He was even finding the name-calling hilarious.

"W-well," the young Yamamoto seemed to deflate at the claims, which he didn't have before a determined face replaced this. "I'm his brother so I get more rights!"

Narrowing cold eyes, Kyoya retorted, "You two can't be brothers. You two have different parents."

"I'm adopting him!" he looked at Nana's face in question and beamed brightly when the lady nodded. "And I got approval from Nana-san!"

Kyoya frowned—and no, that was definitely a pout—but reluctantly accepted the logic. It didn't mean he liked it though and he was, by all means, not sulking.

Raven couldn't take it anymore she laughed out loud at the expression of her son, who slightly gave her a betrayed look, and this was followed by Nana and Amaya.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi smiled. Tsuna had been the best thing that had happened to his family.

* * *

"Tou-san, Kaa-san," Takeshi called out on day and they were shocked and concerned when they noticed bruises and cuts in his body. They immediately went to ask what happened but he interrupted any question, "Why doesn't Tsuna have a father?"

"Takeshi, why are you asking that?" Tsuyoshi tried to pacify his son because he could hear the distress in the tone and because he knew that Amaya wouldn't try to discourage the anger his son might feel to the infamous Sawada. She had felt the same.

He knew of the man, of course, and maybe, it was more than what he wished. People would simply know Iemitsu as the man that abandoned his son and wife but he knew him as something far more than that.

He was retired but it didn't mean he had not heard of the "Young Lion of the Vongola". He had seen the blond take hundreds of enemy rivals and he had seen the man's work as the CEDEF Boss. They were acquaintance at worst and best friends at best.

Iemitsu had been the one to tell him of his and his son's—Tsuna's—heritage. They were direct descendants of the Vongola Primo and his friend had feared that his son would be a candidate for becoming the Vongola Decimo. No matter how it would pleased that his son was a mafia boss, he didn't want to endanger his son like that.

If Tsuyoshi didn't know any better, he would have thought the other would have tried to retire from his position.

The Mafioso didn't. He had confessed to the Yamamoto that he feared that others wouldn't take his actions lightly and he knew that it was difficult to escape the mafia. He didn't want to sacrifice his son's childhood if he did something stupid.

Iemitsu was an idiot but he was now a father. He had decided to not care of what others—even his own family—would think as long as he had protected his loved ones. He distanced himself and distracted anyone from mafia from finding his family.

Tsuyoshi had never felt proud of his friend until that moment so he would not want his family to dismiss the honorable man if he could help it.

"They were making Tsuna cry!" Takeshi didn't answer his previous question, lost in his own memory. "They said that Tsuna was abandoned by his father because he can't talk! They didn't have the right to say that to Tsuna! They were lying...weren't they?"

That last words, they were doubtful whispers and the two adult didn't know how to break the truth.

Caramel eyes grew teary at the silence. "They were right? Tsuna's father abandoned him? That's not nice! That's—I know, that he doesn't come home but that's—how could he?!" he cried out in blinded anger and sadness. "Tsuna and Nana-san are always waiting for him! And he never comes! That's not fair for them! He's a bad person!"

"Takeshi," Tsuyoshi didn't know if he could calm his son. He knew how protective Takeshi was to Tsuna. "Tsuna's father must have his own reason for not coming home. We just have to wait for him."

The boy shook his head stubborn, "Well, I still hate him, tou-san."

The man sighed, knowing he couldn't change the child's mind—looked at his equally angered wife—or Amaya's mind as well. "Now, will you tell us how you got your injuries?" he changed the subject.

Blinking, the boy changed back to his cheerful self though a little subdued and he grinned proudly, "i was able to bring back Tsuna's honor and prevent those bullies from hurting him! I did them good, tou-san! There's no way they'll try to bully Tsuna again."

"You beat them?" Tsuyoshi was too surprised to think properly and oddly enough, his wife was beaming in pride. He didn't know what to think of the situation.

"Nope, of course not," he shook his head but the older male knew he sensed disappointment there. "Violence is bad so I just did what my mother advice me to do to bullies!"

"And what that's?"

"Told them the Bird and Bees or The Talk."

The father stuttered, "Excuse me?"

Takeshi was just five, right? What in the world happened to waiting for the right time?! He somehow felt pity for the now traumatized bullies.

* * *

When Takeshi had fallen asleep, Ayama immediately went to her husband with a frown.

"Why did you told Takeshi a lie? You know as well as I do that the damned bastard abandoned his wife and son because he was dishonorable like that!"

Tsuyoshi didn't need a name to guess who she was talking about. "That's not the whole story, Ayama," he sighed, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

"What whole story?! That bastard—"

"—is a Mafioso trying to protect his family."

They stared off before the woman backed down, her anger fading at that statement because she could understand it.

She was a former policewoman, after all. She was actually trying to capture her husband to put him in bars when she realized that he was unlike many swordsmen or Mafioso she had met. She was just starting out at that time so she was surprised to know that some mafia families were helping the police.

Capturing Tsuyoshi, a famous swordsman at that time, was merely a test for all newbies and she passed with flying colors. However, after some random encounters, the two fell in love and they had gotten married, resigning from their previous jobs to start a normal family.

"He still should have visited at least," she muttered lowly.

"He would but then, his son would be a potential candidate to be a mafia boss."

Ayama choked herself at that. She looked at her husband in disbelief. She only saw sadness in those eyes.

"You can't possibly me serious! Tsunayoshi can't become a candidate. Never mind, the fact he's a civilian, he's mute and he's far too kind to hurt anyone! He's not suitable for that kind of life."

The black-haired man didn't have the heart to tell his wife that Tsuna was perhaps the best candidate in his opinion. She wouldn't be able to understand that so he just said, "So now, Iemitsu's trying in his power to prevent, even if he's indirectly betraying his famiglia."

The woman felt ashamed for thinking badly of the man before knowing the whole story.

"I really need to apologize to the man when I see him. Also, to Nana-chan and Tsuna-kun for not believing them when they defended Iemitsu."

"Don't worry. They'll understand."

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was changing his previous thoughts. The Sawada Family was the best thing that had happened for the Yamamoto Family.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for being late and for making this still sightly sadder compared to the previous stories. I needed to get going with the plot after all! I mean, someone already mentioned it but we need to see more than cute moments so we'll now be taking note of themes like bullying, mafia, etc. Firstly, I really have to solve this Iemitsu problem...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Revelation

Sawada Nana watched her son played with his friends happily. She had never seen him this happy until the day she showed a picture of his father. She hadn't liked how his son was always alone because of his disorder and his lack of father. She had even thought she was the worst in raising his son when she found out he was getting picked on by other kids.

She sighed heavily. She didn't even notice the bullying one bit. She knew that the other children were avoiding Tsuna but she didn't realize it was escalating. She had only found out after Tsuyoshi and Amaya told her. That was a painful wake-up call and it made her realize how inattentive she was to his son.

The two Yamamoto tried to assure her that it was normal for the bullying was minor and unnoticeable but she didn't see it like that. She should have known something was wrong when her only child returned to her side with a slightly defeated look.

She wondered if Iemitsu was here, what would he do.

Nana wasn't cut out for this problem. She knew nothing to help his son and she wished that her husband was here. Her friends might help and provide her with comfort but it was different with Iemitsu. Others might think of the man as an idiot but he wasn't—she wouldn't have married him if he was.

He took family seriously and despite his easily-going and carefree character, he always thought the best for his love ones.

In truth, their first meeting wasn't sunshine and rainbows like everyone thought it was—Raven could attest to it. She didn't know what to think of the blond's quick attachment to her. She had thought he would be like the rest of her suitors—males looking for money or a piece of her before dumping her.

She was innocent, yes, but she had many friends, who had suffered from other males that she knew at least that.

However, Iemitsu was different. He never gave up from courting her and he had tried going slowly as well. Before she knew it, they had become close friends and she had ended up loving him.

Her delicate fingers touched her wedding ring and felt sadness overtake her emotions. She wondered when would her husband would visit. She was getting letters now but was it too much to ask for more?

Tsuna would be six by now. Giving him a few more years, Iemitsu wouldn't become a part of their son's childhood and Nana knew it would hurt the man. He was always the family man and he would have love it if he was with his first child in every step.

A soft touch made the mother snap of her thoughts and her hazel eyes stared at the small boy below. His big honey-brown orbs reflected confusion and worry.

"I'm fine, Tsu-kun," I answered the unvoiced question compassionately and motioned to the two children waiting for him with a reassuring smile. "You should go back playing with your friends."

She watched Tsuna nod obediently and go back to his friends. It was no use asking "what-if"s. She would just have to do her best.

* * *

Iemitsu stared at his boss in bemusement. "What is the meaning of this, Nono?" he would have lash out if it wasn't for his respect for the old man. "How can someone stole our information?"

"I'm afraid we have a traitor in our famiglia," Timotoe muttered grimly, his voice old and tired. "And though we had already captured him, our data base is already leaked."

"I'll try to get questions from the traitor," the blond said darkly. This was bad for their family. Knowledge of those information would endanger themselves. "Is that just what you want to say, Nono? I'll need to get the answers—"

"They knew about Tsunayoshi and Nana-san."

Iemitsu stopped breathing at the statement. No, it had to be a lie. There was no way that information should be known. He had tried everything in his power to cease any suspicion about him having a family. He had cut off connections.

However, staring at his lifetime boss, he knew it was the real deal.

He breathed in and out, trying to come down. "Nono, I...," he bit his lips. He wanted to check on his family to keep them safe but he also had responsibilities to the Vongola.

And if he did check on his family, what would he say? What would be his explanation to his disappearance?

There was an Omerta—a vow of silence—planted in his life. He couldn't possibly mention about mafia when Nana and Tsuna would be unwillingly prompted to live in mafia as well. They would be in danger and they were untrained. He feared their deaths more than he feared his.

"Iemitsu, go. I'll be there as well," the Ninth boss gave a sympathetic glance and smiled softly. "Family comes first."

The Young Lion of the Vongola felt his mouth go dry and he could just nod in gratitude. Before he fully left to prepare his leave, he gave a pleading glance at his dear friend.

"Nono, please, the candidate...," he bowed his head in shame because he knew this was too much. He knew that he was indirectly betrayed the Vongola with what he wanted but he needed to do this for Tsuna's future. "...don't make my son one of the candidates for the Vongola Decimo."

Timotoe closed his eyes. "I can't make promises if I see the potential, Iemitsu," he answered after some moments of silence. "But I can try."

"It is more than enough," Iemitsu smiled sadly and left the old man alone in his thoughts.

* * *

Giotto was having a bad feeling since the day started and he didn't think he was the only one by how Tsuna was being jumpy. He didn't like it. His intuition was hinting him of a change for Tsuna's life—good or bad, he didn't know.

"He's going to be okay, Giotto," G assured him but the blond couldn't help his anxiousness. His previous descendants were all part of mafia so he didn't need to worry about them dying young most of the time. Tsuna was his first untrained civilian descendant.

The Vongola Primo watched said boy in worry as the brunet was playing with his two friends. "I don't know about that," he confessed sadly. "He isn't even in mafia and he is already suffering because of it. He lost his father because of mafia and is being bullied by his lack of father and his muteness."

"It was Iemitsu's choice," his red-haired friend sighed heavily, a cigarette being lighted. "Although the Vongola is indirectly the cause, it was still his choice and he made it for his family. People are just too judgmental and idiotic at times."

Seeing a familiar gesture, the ghostly figure smiled slightly, changing the topic, "Don't smoke, G."

A simple snort was the reply he received.

However, he was immediately on guard when he noticed a shadow observing the three children play in the park. He was certain that Tsuyoshi and G also saw this by the narrowing of their eyes.

"G—"

"I'm going to check it out," the Storm Guardian didn't even him finished and was already on the move.

Giotto chose to get closer to the three descendants and even though they gave him a confused glance, they continued to play—although, they did seem to be more alert than usual. He knew that he wouldn't be much of a help since he was just a memory but it didn't mean he was not going to do anything.

He'd rather go through the pain of dying again than see his and his guardian's descendants in danger.

G went by his side and reported lowly, keeping an eye out from the three curious boys, "Information got leak and some assassin are here for Tsuna."

Dread filled his mind and Giotto could only say one word.

"Fuck."

* * *

Jade: About time I used the mafia themes and about time, I left a cliffhanger! Actually, this is an original chapter. I thought of this while thinking of the first chapter. I just never had the right time. Anyway, this was not supposed to be a cliffhanger. I already had the idea on how it will go but like I mentioned, it's about time I left a cliffhanger.

(Evil mode: MWUAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO REALLY WISH YOU DIDN'T GET TO THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTERS! I'M IN FULL MODE FOR DARK THEMES! AND I'M BORED AS HELL SO I'M WARNING NOW!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Nightmares

Never had G seen his best friend more panic and frustrated than this. He was even still uncertain of how to think of Giotto's attraction—not to mention, his own and the other's as well—to the mute boy and the situation clearly wasn't helping. In fact, he was feeling an intense urge to protect and he knew the blond had felt it as well though the other was far worst.

"Giotto!" the red-haired thought the whole excitement, adventure and thrills—good and bad—had died out as they were now dead but he stood corrected. It was worse now that they were merely spirits and couldn't do anything to help. "Snap out of it!"

"Snap out of it?!" G grimaced, briefly remembering the times when they were merely teenager and Giotto was always worried about his delinquent facade. The last time, he had seen this side of his boss was when a nearly killed Lampo returned after a failed mission. Needless to say, even Alaude and Daemon stayed out of his way.

"How the hell can I snap out of it?! They're targeting Tsuna!"

"And Kami knows how bad it is!" the Storm Guardian knew already that the whole thing was fucked up. He didn't need more reminders. "But goddammit, Giotto, calm down! Do you honestly think that panicking will help?"

At the very least, the two were out of sight from the three children and no one could hear them. However, this was really one of the rare cases that G was automatically put in charge and he honestly hated it. He considered drinking after all this—never mind that the ghost couldn't really taste wine or touch things.

"I know, G! I...I know but dammit, why now?!" Giotto gritted his teeth, feeling rather powerless. They knew for a fact that the Vongola would send out people to check on the Sawada but they feared it would be too late. It didn't help that G and Giotto—and the others as well—were invisible to anyone, except their unusual descendants.

They couldn't warn people, who could actually help and they couldn't even take on the assassins themselves. They couldn't do anything to help. They had no power and ability to help. Frustrated, they were stuck and felt as if they were the most useless. If it was not them, G would have like to laugh at the irony.

Funny, how the most powerful men turned into impotent spirits.

The blond turned for guidance and stared at his best friend hopefully. He asked almost pleadingly, "Do you have a plan?"

"If wait-for-how-it-will-end is a plan," the red-haired didn't want to disappoint—especially not in this problem—but he was as helpless as his boss. Hell, he might even be more helpless.

"And if we break the rules, will it change?"

G stared at Giotto, who was calming down now and who didn't waver under the narrowed orbs. He tsked in annoyance, "Just be glad I like the kid or else I'll be punishing you by just saying that."

Primo stared in the direction of where the object of the discussion was. "If it's for Tsuna, I don't think I mind any punishment," he stated as a matter-of-fact and placed his hand to his chest. "I don't want to see him dying at a young age."

"He's not going to die, Giotto," said blond smiled darkly.

"You can't be so sure about that, G," a flinch was the only response to that.

Because Kami helped them, they already knew the horrors of being involved with mafia. It didn't help that complicated technologies and deadly machines were created in the era.

* * *

"Who are you?" Tsuyoshi frowned in suspicion at the sight of an unknown raven head inside his house. His frown deepened when he felt a familiarity to the man, who graced himself to being a samurai. "What are you doing here? I already locked the shop!"

He didn't receive any answer and it made him tense. The other man looked pale—oddly transparent but he thought it was just a trick of his eyes and the darkness—but he wore a traditional clothing and—his eyes darkened in caution. Were those swords?

Dark-colored yet gentle eyes met his and he could only blink in confusion. The other's presence gave no killing intent or a threat, just a warm and kind feeling. He also somehow resembled—

The father gasped in recognition and Asari Ugetsu smiled finally, "Hello, Tsuyoshi-kun."

"I don't suppose this is just a simple visit," said man muttered after getting his shock, smiling slightly.

It wasn't everyday that he got to meet his ancestor. He had of course heard that his family had once been able to see one of their greatest ancestors in the past or their childhood. He had once seen glimpses when he was young as well so he could believe that Ugetsu's real.

A small frown replaced the lightness of the atmosphere. Despite only seeing the spirit once, he knew a serious problem when he saw one. "What's going on? Why can I see you now after all the years?"

"It's forbidden for spirits like me and my friends to be seen by other people more than once," the kindhearted ghost stated bluntly. "I'm merely breaking rules to save Tsuna from getting killed."

Freezing, the young father squashed the intense implication that if the small Sawada had seen and befriended his ancestor, then his son would as well. It wasn't the time to think of only his son. He didn't need the distraction when Tsunayoshi—his friend's son and his son's friend—was in trouble. The boy was too innocent and young to die yet.

And if in the near future, what he feared most would happen...if by chance, Takeshi would get wrap in the one thing he wanted to avoid, then he would...

"That explains why sometimes he and the other two children seems to be talking to someone not there," he joked or at least, attempted to. His grin was easily identified as forced. "How can I help?"

"The real question is," the ghostly figure stared seriously at the adult. "Are you willing to wield your sword again?"

Closing his eyes, a picture of two figure fighting each other under the heavy rain came into his mind. The two were drenched from head to toes yet they didn't stop. The first figure—a young man with bold hair—was shouting at the other figure, who had black hair.

"Is this really the greatest swordsman, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi of the Asari Clan? Are you really him?! The Tsuyoshi I know wouldn't give a run away from his problems!"

"You don't understand, Iemitsu!"

Fist against swords, black against yellow, leader against subordinate, determination against determination, reasons against reasons, they didn't hold back. They were close, almost like brothers, that's why they cared too much to not interfere with each other.

"What the hell do I not understand?! If you really love her, don't look away, no matter what happens. No matter what you see, no matter what you learn about her, don't look away. Once you got her in your embrace, don't let go. Once you decide you love someone, that's your responsibility, Tsuyoshi!"

"She's a civilian, Iemitsu! I can't endanger her! I'm protecting her by doing this!"

"Is that really what you're doing?! You're just being a coward!"

The picture faded away as his eyes opened with determination. In truth, Tsuyoshi and Iemitsu were inseparable in the past. They were actually subordinate and boss but then, the swordsman fell in love with a civilian. The blond man wouldn't care if that was only the case. Tsuyoshi just did the most stupid thing.

He had tried to hide his feelings and run away after he had realized that his relationship might not be the best kind. He always had to hide the fact that he was in mafia and the guilt consumed him. He tried to break things off and Iemitsu found out.

His ex-boss yelled at him, told him to get back to his woman and fought him. It ended with Tsuyoshi ending alliance and turning neutral. Their friendship fell after that and Tsuyoshi realized how of a fool he was when he saw the person he loved trying to move on with another man. He never did do anything to stop it. He didn't have a right anymore.

He decided to become a freelancer, a swordsman with no alliance to any family. He then started helping anyone he could, trying to find a purpose in life when he came in contact with the police. There, he met the woman, who charmed him and made him fall in love again, and this time, he was not taking any chances.

He courted Amaya and married her. They gave birth to an energetic boy named Takeshi, who was friends with Tsuna, the son of Iemitsu and Nana. He wondered if Kami-sama was playing tricks on them because every time, he saw them together, he remembered the time when he and Iemitsu were just as close.

Getting back to reality, Tsuyoshi answered Ugetsu with intensity and dignity, "Of course. I am from the Asari Clan."

* * *

It was hard to watch over the Sawada Family subtly. Tsuyoshi didn't want to alert the assassins—his ancestor confirmed that there were more than three people—that he was expecting them. He needed to act normally to not cause any suspicion. He had luck on his side since no one seemed to recognized him as someone from the Asari Clan.

He would be observed as well if that was the case.

However, he couldn't possibly watch over the small boy when he's in a daycare center. It was too much and he knew that anyone would question it. Amaya was even starting to see how strange he was acting for the past days.

Exactly fifteen days. he had started this observing for fifteen days by now and the assassins had done nothing. He felt it was worse because he couldn't predict when they would attack. Even his ancestor was getting anxious with the waiting.

Calm before the storm was always terrible.

The sound of a picture frame breaking snapped him from his musings and he didn't to call Ugetsu to know that something had happened. His gut feeling was already acting up. He immediately went to the daycare center but it was already too late.

The assassins had attacked the daycare in the wide open, a forward and simple tactic. No one would have known about it. Tsuna was just an average child, who couldn't speak. No one would expect him to be targeted, except Tsuyoshi and he had not been expecting the assassins to attack directly and not resort to silent kidnapping.

At the damage of the building, the Yamamoto could tell that the Sawada child would carry the guilt of being the cause of it and he was worried that the guilt would consume the child. He shook his head at the thoughts. He still needed to check everything and see if someone was injured and if there was a chance that Tsuna wasn't kidnapped.

Thankfully, no one had gotten seriously hurt but the children were heavily traumatized—Takeshi and Kyoya more so.

He felt his mouth go dry at the paleness and horror in his son's face. The two looked as if they had gotten in a fight as well. There was no sight of the mute brunet and it wouldn't take a genius to know that Tsuna had been caught and his friends saw it in their own eyes.

"Takeshi?" he called out softly and was not surprised when the child clung to his comforting arms, tears falling unconsciously. The black-haired boy was shivering and trembling so bad that it pained the father greatly. "Sheesh, it's okay. You're alright."

"T-tou-san! *sniff* T-they t-took T-tsuna! *sniff* S-scary p-people *sniff* t-took h-him!" Takeshi cried out, his voice filled with terror and fear. "They hit him! And there was blood as well! Tsuna was! Couldn't do anything... Useless! They took him!"

"Sheesh," the older man tried calming the child and he could briefly see that Raven had arrived as well, trying to pacify her frustrated and scared son. "It's okay. We'll find Tsuna and get those scary people in jail. Then, you three could play again. Just like before."

He didn't feel like his words had meaning in them. He knew about the assassins yet he couldn't do anything about them. He had thought that they would be silent in their kidnapping and he could take them on by surprise. He didn't think they would be attacking directly and in such an open manner. It was his fault.

"Tsu-kun? Where is he?" Nana's crushed voice echoed to the place, announcing her arrival and Tsuyoshi felt even worse, especially seeing her state. "My son, where is he? Please tell me he's okay! Please!"

Tears were begging to fall from Tsuyoshi's eyes at the sound of the woman. He failed Tsunayoshi. He failed Ugetsu. He failed Takeshi. He failed Iemitsu. He failed Amaya.

"NO! NOT MY TSU-KUN! NOT MY SON! TSU-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME PLEASE!"

Kami, he failed Nana.

* * *

When Iemitsu and Nono arrived in Namimori, they already had a feeling that they were too late. The information had already had been leaked for two weeks by now and they only had found out at the fifteenth day. There was also the matter of travelling. Even if they took the private jets, they would still arrive in an hour or so.

They went to the Sawada residence and Iemitsu felt his mouth go dry at the sight of his wife being lifeless under the embrace of two women. He saw Tsuyoshi in the background who gave him a sad face and felt tears already forming. He didn't need to ask.

"Iemitsu," a reassuring hand touched his shoulders and the blond looked up to his solemn boss. "It'll be okay. We'll fine him and take him back."

The gesture made the group be aware of the newcomers and a woman—Amaya—sprouted an angry scowl in her face and glared at Iemitsu. The other woman only frowned but said nothing.

"You," the word was spat with extreme dislike. "What are you doing here?"

Tsuyoshi tried to stop the woman but she was not having that. Innocent children had gotten involved and one child was kidnapped. And the man, who had caused all of it, was here. Too late to do anything now.

"Where were you?!" she could understand that as a Mafioso he could endanger his civilian family but she could not understand why he wasn't there when he was needed the most. "Tell me, mafia scam, where were you when your son was targeted?! When your family needed?!"

Blinded, that was what's going on. She was so angry and frustrated for having done nothing to protect that she wanted to blame someone and lash out. She didn't think the consequence of what she was saying.

"Amaya!" her husband snapped at her and she realized what she had said and covered her lips with her hand, eyes widening. "I...what was I saying?"

The three men shared a grimace while Raven merely enveloped a blank face. Trembling and shaking, the brunette flashed an emotion in her dull brown eyes.

"Mafia...," Nana's voice was loud and clear in the silence of the house. "What do you mean by that?"

* * *

Jade: ...oh, OH MY KAMI! I'm so sorry! I totally made things seem so worse, right? (Blame my cold and listening to "Safe and Sound" when writing this) And to not confuse anyone, Giotto and G had known about the assassin and information as soon as they arrived (Vongola still hadn't known at that time) while Iemitsu and Nono had found out after a few days so they're late.

And about Tsuyoshi, I have a feeling that I might have made him seem a little weaker but remember, it's really not an assassin's or kidnapper's style to attack openly so he really can't expect that. He also can't just head on without a plan. He's just one person and who knows if the assassins have mafia family backing them up? He really can't act hastily.

Also, Tsuyoshi and Iemitsu being in the same family...what? I thought it fits... Another thing, I just realized. Even though Tsuna's the main character, other characters have more scene than him. Should I change it?

(Since this is a rather sad chapter, what do you guys think of the new anime this year? Go with happy thoughts now!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: What Hurts The Most

Hurts. It hurt so much. Too much, he wanted to cry. Stop, stop, he wanted to scream. Someone, anyone, he wanted to whimper. Okaa-san, Giotto-san, Raven-san, Ama-san, Tsuyo-san, Kyou-kun, Take-kun... Kami, he needed someone to save him!

Struggling with all his might would just cause him more pain. He didn't want to feel the intense pain again. His honey-brown eyes watered in despair and in fear as he watched the two big scary men, who proceeded to come near him.

'Please...no more,' there was no word to describe it and there was no voice to make a person understand. Those teary eyes were more than enough. 'Please just stop!'

One of the men—the one who slightly gave of a calming feeling—looked away from the boy almost in shame while the other merely dragged the small boy harshly, causing tears to drop. The first man immediately frowned at the action.

"Hey, don't you think you're being too rough?" he mumbled to his partner quietly but for some reason, the mute child could hear it loud and clear. He could even hear the harsh reply of the other as well that made him cringe in more fearfully than before.

"Don't go soft on me now! Remember who his father is! Remember what our boss taught us! No mercy! Especially to Vongola scams!"

"I remember," the first man answered darkly and his eyes stopped looking to the child in fear that he would feel the intense guilt again. "Let's just get this over with."

There was no time to escape. There was no time to get away. Large arms tightened their grip on the frail and the soft whispers of fake comfort made the room more sinister than anyone could hope for. Because those hands...those filthy hands were already...!

"Don't worry, Vongola scum. We're not going to kill you yet... You're still our bait after all."

—and it was like a snap.

"AHHHHHHH!"

'...please save me! I'm scared. Okaa-san...okaa-san! It hurts!'

The voice, which he thought he never had, screamed in agony but no sound escaped his mouth. Never in his life had he felt this pain. These people were not the bullies who taunted and hurt him. No, they were worse than them. They're stronger and bigger. They inflicted more painful blows that he didn't know what to think.

'Am I going to be like those people in the news? Am I going to be a star in heaven as well? I'm scared. It hurts...please hurry, Okaa-san! Save me!'

The sound of his pain was muted by his disability to speak yet for the two kidnappers, it was the loudest, a loud mute. A soundless cry echoed to their blocked heart and they flinched. It's ironic that what it was.

The boy's usually bright eyes turned dull and grim. He was losing his sight and his body was in an intense fire. He felt himself sway uneasily before darkness completely consumed him. He couldn't help wonder with all the pain where his father was.

He wondered why it felt even more painful when he realized that his mother was wrong, that the stories she had told him were false. His father wouldn't be there to save him when he was in danger. His father wouldn't be his hero like in the stories.

'Otou-san...where are you?'

* * *

Nana was a considerate and loving mother. She didn't want any harm to befall to her precious child. She was also an understanding wife. Even when it had looked her husband had left cowardly, she understood without hearing the words that it was for their own good.

But even she had a limit.

"What is she talking about, Iemitsu?"

Iemitsu, not dear or honey. No, she couldn't act like she didn't hear anything. She couldn't ignore that Amaya had shouted. She was a mother and wife—damn it! She had the right to find out what was going on.

Pain and regret filled through those eyes that she once loved the most but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. She was sick of being withheld with information that she had the right to know.

If her husband was hurting with her words, then she was hurting with his secrets.

"Tell me...after all these years—" she bit her lip to stop herself from further stuttering and crying. She didn't want to waste her tears from something like this. She knew painfully that her son was suffering worse than her. This was nothing compared to Tsuna's pain—she imagined how other people make a big deal over kidnapping and she never fully understood the panic until now.

"—were our relationship that thoughtless for you? That you never once trusted me with this? That you were just playing with me?"

Oh Kami, she hated doubting the man she loved the most but she couldn't stop the doubt anymore. She was not stupid or naive as people had known. She also had her moments when she noticed things that she didn't actually like to know.

This was her breaking point.

"I wanted to protect you and our son. I just had to keep it a secret. I couldn't involve you two."

She felt something break inside of her. Protect, that was what her son wanted as well—something she wanted to fulfill, too. She lowered her head silently and gripped onto her hands. Her tears painfully fell from her shadowed face.

Nana was a wife and a mother. She didn't want to be protected. She wanted to protect this small family that she had.

"No more, Iemitsu. Stop...," it was foreign for her to talk like this to the blond but a part of her knew that it was bound to happen. They couldn't stay as happy family forever. "Please tell me everything. I need to know. I'm a parent as well! I have to know. This is my son as well! I have to protect him! I'm involved in this!"

* * *

"I'm involved."

Words, he never thought to hear, echoed like broken record. Ringing awfully from both his ears, Iemitsu didn't want to hear them. No, he didn't want this to happen. They weren't supposed to get involved in mafia. He had sacrifice so much so that they couldn't suffer the same fate as him.

They weren't train—heck, they weren't suitable in the lifestyle of a Mafioso.

He opened his mouth to disagree, to stop the madness before it started, but his words died out at the sight of his determined wife. Absolute resolve filled into the narrowed eyes of a petite woman. He thought that his breath stopped for a second.

Since when had Nana showed such fire?

It was like watching a stranger rather than his beloved. Somehow, a part of him wasn't that all surprised but the larger part wanted to cry out.

'All those years...Kami, I had missed so much...not just to Tsuna's childhood but also Nana's growth.'

He shook them away with difficulty. These kind of thoughts, he had no need of them. Even if it hurt, he had to save his son first. In the first place, he deserved them for leaving. However, in the end, he could never regret his decisions. He could only live with them.

"Once you're really involved—" his voice cracked in the middle but no one showed pity or dismay at the weakness. Tsuyoshi, especially, knew how hard it was for Iemitsu to say it. "—you can't get out easily. You'll know everything, bad and good. You'll be even more involved in mafia. Are you sure about this, Nana?"

'Please say no. Please back out,' his hardened eyes pleaded but he saw no hesitation from the other.

"Yes. Tell me."

* * *

Amaya stared at her usually naive friend and wondered where was the kind woman, who never liked the talk of hurting anyone. She looked hard for the tiny bits of her old friend but it was replaced by a fearsome lioness that would do anything to protect her cub.

But then, she understood as well as Raven that this was the inevitable. There was no sane mother, who would watch in the sidelines when her child was in danger.

She held onto her husband's hand. It was her fault that this had happened. If only she hadn't been too caught by her anger then Nana wouldn't have found out that Iemitsu's in a mafia.

"It wasn't your fault," Tsuyoshi tightened his hold on her and her eyes met his sharp eyes. "It was bound to happen in the future... Better now than when something else happens."

She didn't know if she should take his words seriously. Her pained eyes watched the Sawada couple argue. "If I said the same thing, what would you do, Tsuyoshi?" she thought aloud, trying to distract herself.

The black-haired man didn't answer right away but his dark eyes said them all.

"I left mafia for a reason."

The Yamamoto woman frowned bemusedly. It wasn't an answer and she didn't like her husband's tone.

Before she could say anything, Raven commented blankly, "You can't run away forever."

Amaya was going to say something before a thought came to her.

'Why is Raven not surprised at all of this? It was like she knew it from the start but she's not a part of mafia...'

Heavy rain dropped harshly from that day. Nothing was ever the same. Many secrets still were hidden from plain sight. Closer or farther, only time could tell where these people would lead.

* * *

Jade: Ugh, I hate this kind of chapters...So yeah, it took me like months to get this done and I'm sorry. It's just much easier to write "So Long Sentiment" at that time. Also, I had a writer's block. Sorry, this is a little like a filler but I wanted to write this before all the action.


End file.
